You!
by Cherry Blossom02
Summary: She is a Princess but she hide her identity... He is a prince but he is an arrogant cold heart Prince... They were engage but they hate each others guts... so how do u think this will work out? SxS ExT MxR This is my first fanfic so if its ugly pls forgiv
1. Default Chapter

Full Summary: Sakura is the nerd of her school, Princess of Japan. Syaoran is popular of his school and Prince of China. Shaoran did not know that Sakura is the Princess of Japan so he always teases her. Sakura hide her identity so she will not get royal treatment and she changes her looks so that she can hide her identity. She has only 2 friends, Tomoyo and Meiling. They know Sakura being a Princess but they did not treat her like a Princess. Being a nerd is hard for Sakura because she is not nerd from the first place. One day when Sakura will turn 18 his father went to Sakura's house to say that she is betrothed to someone and that someone is Syaoran Li. How do you think can Sakura anSyaoranwill take this? Watch them what will they do to cancel their engagement.

I'm not the owner of this story Clamp does.. so don't sue me.. haha...

Pairing: Sakura-Syaoran

Tomoyo-Eriol

* * *

Chapter I- The Call

Another day comes.. its a beautiful day for everybody... except...

"BRRRRRINGGGGGG"

"HOEEE!" An auburn haired girl with emerald eyes scream.

"Sakura-Chan, you need to wake up or you'll make us late again" a girl with long black hair that went to her waist with amethyst eyes said.

"Hai" the auburn hair said whose name is Sakura Kinomoto or known as Sakura Amamiya.

Sakura quickly wet to shower and change her clothes to her school uniform. She went down from her room to see her two best friends chatting while eating their breakfast.

"Ohayo" Sakura said. Then she took a chair beside Meiling. Meiling has a long black hair that always tied in two buns and had ruby eyes.

"Ohayo" Meiling and Tomoyo said in unison.

"Sakura-Chan, your dad called and said that call him when you wake up" Tomoyo said.

"Ok, thanks Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura reply. Then when she finished eating her breakfast, which is pancakes, she went to the living rooms phone to call her dad.

"RING RING RING"

"Kinomoto Residence, May I ask who are you?"

"This is Sakura, is dad in there?"

"Oh… Princess Sakura, please wait a minute"

"Hai" and after 3 minutes her dad talk on the phone

"Hello?"

"DADDY!" Sakura yelled at the phone.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"yup?"

"Sakura, you need to go here at China"

"Why dad?"

"For your birthday or did you forgot your birthday is coming soon?"

"No dad. But i actually celebrate my birthday in here"

"Well.. its suppose to be a grandball... because you are turning 18 and you are a Princess so you should have a grandball for your birthday  
and I'm getting old you see.. and I miss you... WhenI'm in your age were pretty same butsomebody should take my position now"

"No dad you're not old and I'm so young to take your place"

"Well you don't have any other choice. You need to be here next week for your birthday and you need to meet your soon to be husband."

"HUSBAND!" Sakura Yelled at the phone.

"Yes! You need a husband to take the crown."

"I know dad! but why so early? And you know I want to be married by love not set up."

"I know but I'm sorry. As you see when you are born, we already arrange this. Sorry. And that is your mother's last wish to me when she died"

"Ok I understand. However, can we learn to know about each other first? Before we marry each other?"

"Don't worry honey, you will only be engage in the meantime. You will marry him when you are 19.So you have 1 year to know him"

"Ok dad, can I take my friends there?"

"Sure! I will send you your tickets tomorrow so you can get ready. Oh... I got a meeting in 5 minutes Sakura… See you next week honey! I love you Bye"

"CLICK"

"Love you too" Sakura said softly. Then she hung up the phone too. "Mind as well go hurry up go to school" she thought.

* * *

Syaoran's House

A boy with chestnut brown hair with amber eyes is sleeping like a peaceful boy. When…

"BRRRRRRRRINNNGGGGGGGGG"

"Damn alarm clock!" He murmured. Then he turn off he's alarm clock then went to his bathroom. When he's finish he went to his room again to change his clothes.

"Knock knock"

"Come in" He said. Then a guy with white hair and extremely old for his age come in.

"Prince Syaoran your mother wants to talk with you" The old guy, Wei said while bowing.

"Okay" He said then he took the phone at Wei. "Thank you. You may go now" He said coldly.

"Mother?"

"Syaoran, I need you to go here at China"

"Why mother?"

"Because the King of Japan's daughter is having a grandball for turning 18"

"Why do I have to go there?"

"Because you're the Prince here at China! So you need to go here no matter what! Now I want you to go here next week and you will meet your soon to be wife in here"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, you will marry her when you she will be 19 but for now on you two will be engage first"

"But Mother I don't want to marry! I'm still young!"

"You have to and the elders want to have an heir so we should make this fast"

"But… Fine!"

"Good. Now hurry on or you will be late. Bye"

"Bye"

"Click"

"Grr… Why me? I'm sure that girl is just like any other girls…" Syaoran thought.

"As well go to school" Syaoran murmured.

* * *

Ohh... that's what Syaoran thought.. but its not! bwahahahaha... im evil..

Its Finish! )

Thanks for reading my fanfic! PLs review! this is my first fanfic...


	2. Chapter II Weird day

Hello! PLS REVIEW MY WORK!

THX PRINCESS EMMIE

* * *

Previous Chapter: 

"Syaoran, I need you to go here at China"

"Why mother?"

"Because the King of Japan's daughter is having a grandball for turning 18"

"Why do I have to go there?"

"Because you're the Prince here at China! So you need to go here no matter what! Now I want you to go here next week and you will meet your soon to be wife in here"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, you will marry her when you she will be 19 but for now on you two will be engage first"

"But Mother I don't want to marry! I'm still young!"

"You have to and the elders want to have an heir so we should make this fast"

"But… Fine!"

"Good. Now hurry on or you will be late. Bye"

"Bye"

"Click"

"Grr… Why me? I'm sure that girl is just like any other girls…" Syaoran thought.

"As well go to school" Syaoran murmured.

* * *

School 

"Sakura-Chan, what did your father told you?" Tomoyo said. While walking to their lockers.

"Daddy said I should be at China next week for my birthday 3 days after that"

"Will you go back here again?" Meiling asked.

"I don't know… Dad said I'm engage too," Sakura said. And the two gasped when Sakura said she is engage.

"WHAT!" They shouted in unison

"Yeah… you heard right… I'm engage and I only know today" Sakura whined.

"That's okay Sakura-Chan… maybe you will be engage to someone who's nice not those rich brats," Tomoyo explained.

"Maybe…" Sakura said softly. "ohhh… daddy said you 2 can come to China too"

"REALLY?" they shouted.

"YES! Why you two don't want to come?" Sakura said and pretend to be hurt.

"NO! Where just surprise that's all, I will be glad to come! And please can I make you your dress for your birthday?" Tomoyo plead while daydreaming about what Sakura's dress going to be. And they both sweat drop when she begins blabbing about what she will do.

"O-K Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura said while she sweat drop.

"Ne… Meiling-Chan why are you so quiet? And can u come? Please! Please!" Sakura begged.

"Actually Sakura-Chan… ano… e… I'm actually going to China next week too," Meiling said slowly.

"REALLy!" Sakura Yelled. Earning some attention from students.

"Yes! My Auntie said I should go to China… Syaoran and I will go to China next week too…" Meiling said.

"WOW! What a coincidence" Sakura said. Now many people were looking at them. Whispering and gossiping.

"Uhhh... Sakura-Chan can you keep it down? We are getting some attention," Meiling whisper to Sakura.

"Oh… Sorry" Sakura whisper too, making Meiling and Tomoyo sweat drop.

"I see that the nerd is going to be in China too" a boy with Chestnut brown hair with amber eyes said with a smirk on his face.

"That is not your business," Sakura said.

"Now you're answering me back ne? Do you want to die?" The boy said again.

"No I don't want to die… maybe you?" Sakura answer back.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BITCH! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE TALKING WITH A PRINCE?" The boy shouted. His smirk replace with an angry face.

"I DON'T CARE EVEN IF YOU ARE GOD! SO PLEASE GET YOUR UGLY FACE OUT OF MY SIGHT," Sakura yelled angrily and she went to her class. "AND I HAD IT WITH YOU! DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN OR YOU WILL HAVE CONCEQUENCE!" She said with one last glance. Tomoyo run up with her while Meiling stay to argue his cousin.

"SYAORAN! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NICE TO HER?" WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON HER? THERE IS SO MANY GIRLS IN CAMPUS, WHY HER?" Meiling yelled at Syaoran. (A/N: Meiling is Syaoran's cousin so they are in first name basis… Meiling don't like Syaoran in this fanfic too… o yeah! About the Princess thing… Meiling and Tomoyo didn't know that Sakura is a Princess and they stay in Sakura's house)

"I… don't know…" Syaoran said slowly. He is still shock with Sakura's outburst. But he is thinking too why did he always pick on Sakura. And there is many other girls at his campus that much nerdy than her.

"JUST PLEASE DON'T GET NEAR US EVER AGAIN! OR I TELL AUNTIE YELAN!" Meiling Yelled.

"What? Are you threatening me?" Syaoran asked calmly.

"Yes!" Meiling said.

"FINE!" Syaoran said and went to see his friends.

Sakura's POV

"UGH! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" I thought.

"You know you like him,"

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your conscience. Don't deny that you don't like him,".

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I thought out loud. So now everybody is looking at me.

"Gomene" I whisper. And People start doing what they are doing before my Outburst.

"Sakura-Chan" I quickly turn my head around to see who's calling me.

"Hi Tomoyo-Chan" I said.

"Are you ok?" Tomoyo said.

"I'm Fine Tomoyo-Chan" I said and I gave her my biggest smile.

"Okay Sakura-Chan. You know if somethings wrong you can always count on me" Tomoyo said softly.

"I know" I said and give her a smile. We where walking to our classroom when Maya came to us.

"Hey bitch! What did you just do with my Syaoran?" Maya asked.

"I did nothing to him" I said calmly.

"You did something to him! Then why he is angry to everybody else after talking to you?" She asked.

"I did nothing! And he is always angry! And if he is angry then ask him NOT ME, MS. SLUT" I said emphasizing the Ms. Slut.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I can expel you here at school" Maya said angrily.

"Then Do it! As if you can" I said with a smirk on my face. The Principal knew I'm the Princess here in Japan so if he expel me, he can lost his job.

"Then that's what will I do!" She said then stormed out of the corridor then went to the Principals office.

"D-did you see her face?" I asked Tomoyo while I'm laughing.

"Yeah… you know she can expel you at our school" She said worryingly.

"She can't Tomoyo" I said calmly.

"Ok Sakura-Chan I'm just worried about you" She said.

"That's fine" I said and we went to our classroom.

"BRRRRRIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG"

So I went to my seat which is front of Syaoran. When I took my seat, I glare at Syaoran first then He glared back. We glare at each other for seconds, then I saw Meiling took come in our room looking very angry. So I stop glaring at Syaoran and talk to Meiling.

"Meiling-Chan why are you so angry?" I asked softly

"Asked my COUSIN" She said emphasizing cousin. So I Look behind me which is Syaoran and glare at him again. I hate to see my friend angry or sad because of someone.

"What are you looking at?" Syaoran asked when he noticed I'm looking at him.

"Nothing" I said boringly. Then I concentrate my self in my teacher.

Oh yeah! If didn't know why people calling me nerd because I look like a nerd because of my glasses. It's a thick glasses but no its only a thick sunglasses. I make my hair curly and my uniform is so loose and I'm bright at my class. I'm 1st honor and Syaoran is the 2nd. Because of my advance lessons I'm really good at my studies. I only hate math but I can get a pretty good grade at those. I love gymnastics and cheerleading but I didn't join any of them because they will just laugh at me.

The class is so boring for me because is history. I hate history because it's too boring. I didn't even recognize that I am sleeping during my class.

"MS. AMAMIYA"

I heard someone call me so I began to wake up. When I open my eyes my teacher is right in front of me. So I jump at my seat.

"Y-y-yes Sir?" I asked.

"Can you discuss what are we just talking about?" He asked. Grr… my teacher is so evil! Well.. he didn't know that I'm a Princess that's why. I look around the classroom and I saw everyone is looking at me. So I said. "Sorry sir but I don't know what you are discussing" I said politely.

"Very Well… Detention after school! If you fell asleep again at my class it will be detention for a week" He said angrily. I can see his vein pop at his temples.

"Yes sir" I said and sit at my chair again.

After class, me, Tomoyo and Meiling went to our locker to put our things. We are talking nicely about going to China and our day at school then Tomoyo asked me a question that I don't know what will I answer.

"Sakura-Chan are really okay? It's not like you to yell at people and talk back at them" Tomoyo asked.

"Well… I just have it with them! I can't take it anymore" I answer.

"oh… but what if Maya-San get you expel like she said?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hey! I wont let that happen" Meiling said.

"What can you do Meiling-Chan?" tomoyo asked her.

"My Auntie is the Queen Duh! And if they expel my best friend they will have to deal with me!" Meiling said with a victory pose. And me and Tomoyo Sweat drop.

"Hehehe… that's fine guys… you don't have anything to go worry about… I can take care myself… see you later at home guys! I have a detention to go! JA ne!" I said then run to the hall before I let them talk to me.

I got in the detention and I saw my worst enemy, Syaoran Li. But I didn't talk to him. So I pick a sit away from him and read a book. After like an hour the teacher let us go home.

"Okay you can go home now"

"Finally" I thought. And I quickly walk home but then I saw someone grabbed my arm so I turn around. But I saw my worst enemy so I change my mood to ward to cold.

"What?" I said icily.

"uhmm… " he said looking at his feet. I raised my brow and asked again "What?" I said icily again. "I'm just saying Sorry" he said looking down. I was shock at first but I regain my posture and said "What ever" And walk away. Then he grabbed my arm again and I asked again "What?" its getting annoying really. Because he keep on grabbing my arm. "Is that how you talk to your prince?" He asked. "Your not my Prince because you're the Prince of China and I already told you I don't care if you are a Prince or not!" I said then run to my home.

Home

"Whew home at last"Sakura said. When I reach home. It's a little mansion. My dad won't let me take an apartment so he bought a house for me. But first I thought it's only a house but it's a mansion. I let Meiling and Tomoyo stay at my house because its lonely being myself at a big house.

"Tadaima!" I yelled at my house.

"Sakura-Chan come in here! We are watching a movie" Meiling shouted.

"Okay… let me check our mail first" I said. And I quickly went to our mailbox and saw the Kinomoto crest at the letter. I quickly went back to the house and told them that I got the tickets.

"Ohh… let me see" Tomoyo said.

"Here" and I hand it over her but I already took my ticket so she can't see that I'm a Kinomoto.

"Wow! We have a first class ticket!" Tomoyo squealed with delight.

"Well… you know my dad always want me the best" I lied. "Hey guys! I Have a surprise for you two!" I said.

"Really? What?" They said in unison.

"I will tell you when we are at china" I said while smiling.

"Please tell me Now!" Tomoyo begged.

"NO!" I said

"Tomoyo-Chan lets just wait Sakura-Chan to tell us" Meiling said.

"Thanks Meiling-Chan" I said.

"My pleasure" Meiling said while smiling. Then they watch the movie again.

Meiling and Tomoyo

After Sakura went to sleep Meiling and Tomoyo disscuss something.

"Why do you think Sakkie is acting weirdly?" Tomoyo asked.

"I dont know... but something suspicoius going on" Meiling said

"Like what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Like she never told us what her father work or why is she so rich" Meiling said.

"Oh yeah!" Tomoyo said.

"Well... we will gonna find out next week" Meiling said.

"How do you know?" Tomoyo asked.

"We will go with her duh! so We will know!" Meiling said.

"Yeah... i still can't believe that Sakura-Chan can talk to Prince Li like that and Maya-san... she didn't think that she will be expel or something" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah me two! well... we never know!" Meiling said.

"Okay I'm beat! I'm going to sleep now" Tomoyo said.

"Me two" Meiling said yawning.

* * *

So hows my work? Thx for all the review! and yeah! Sakura has a magic in here! Tomoyo knows this and Meiling! Syaoran dont know that! 


	3. Chapter IIIClow card and Packing

Please I want many reviews! )

Your question:

MidniteDreamer: Are you gonna put magic in the story?

Me: Yes I will put magic but its not the main part of the story..

Thx for all the reviews! Hope you like this Chapter! This chapter is about Syaoran knowing that Sakura the card mistres!

* * *

Previous Chapter:

After Sakura went to sleep Meiling and Tomoyo disscuss something.

"Why do you think Sakkie is acting weirdly?" Tomoyo asked.

"I dont know... but something suspicoius going on" Meiling said

"Like what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Like she never told us what her father work or why is she so rich" Meiling said.

"Oh yeah!" Tomoyo said.

"Well... we will gonna find out next week" Meiling said.

"How do you know?" Tomoyo asked.

"We will go with her duh! so We will know!" Meiling said.

"Yeah... i still can't believe that Sakura-Chan can talk to Prince Li like that and Maya-san... she didn't think that she will be expel or something" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah me two! well... we never know!" Meiling said.

"Okay I'm beat! I'm going to sleep now" Tomoyo said.

"Me two" Meiling said yawning.

* * *

Chapter 3- Clow card and packing

After 5 days (A/N: I'm going to advance the days because I don't know what will happen in their school hehe…)

After school

"Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo shouted running after Sakura.

"Why?" Sakura asked after turning her head around to see who's calling her.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Tomoyo asked. "I told you to wait for me in there"

"Sorry…" Sakura said sheepishly. "Ne… Where is Meiling-Chan?"

"She's going home with Prince Li…" Tomoyo answer.

"Oh…" And she began to walk home again.

While walking she sense some clow card. " Ne Tomoyo-Chan can you go ahead home?"

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing… just go ahead of me!" Sakura said and run to the park.

Park

Sakura concentrate to where the Clow card. And she saw where it is in the swimming pool. And she saw that its destroying the surrounding too. That got her angry. "What kind of clow card do in the swimming pool?" Sakura thought then concentrate again. "Watery" She whisper. Then she quickly went to to swimming pool.

Sakura was still in her School Uniform as she dove into the swimming pool to get a drowning child. The lifeguard had tried but Watery had pushed him back.

Sakura fought all of the currents and arrived at the child.

By then, Syaoran arrived, he too sense the clow card, but couldn't get close enough to find the Mistress. He'd seen her many times before but never caught a glimpse of her, just her unusual costumes.

But now, he saw the female school uniform. The skirt and the shirt.

'My school.' He thought as he rushed towards the pool.

Sakura had got the kid and summoned fly to get him back to safety. He had gone unconscious and the rest of the people had rushed for safety, inside, so she was in the clear, nobody could see her.

She turned to the pool, here a water goddess form was there.

Syaoran had rushed towards the pool but didn't get sight of the girl that was about to capture it because Watery was blocking his view. But, for the first time in the many captures he has heard her voice.

"I command you,' it was a strong voice, 'Watery, to return to your sealed form, under your new Mistresses' name, SAKURA!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. 'No, it couldn't be… Sakura Amamiya…?'

The Watery whirled around until it was zapped into Card Form. There stood Sakura, wet, panting and tired with a Pink card in her hand. She looked up and saw Syaoran, staring back at her.

"Oh crap." She whispered as she made a break for it. She jumped the fence and started running for Penguin Park.

Syaoran, being faster also jumped the fence and caught up to her in time.

"YOU'RE THE CLOW MISTRESS?" He roared as he caught up. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and held it tight, causing her to wince.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Sakura didn't answer. Oh boy was she scared.

"ANSWER ME YOU WHORE!"

Sakura snapped.

"Why? Why should I tell you? You're just a Ugly Prince that always bullies people… And I didn't even know you know about the clow cards! And don't call me whore again!"

Syaoran glared at her as he slapped her.

"Never,' he hissed, 'never talk to me that way again. As for you fucking information Sakura,' he said Sakura like it was a thing among things that doesn't deserve to be placed on earth, 'I'm the Card master."

Sakura wretched her hand free. "So, I don't care! I already told you I don't even care if you are the Prince! And now I tell you! I don't care if you are the card master!"

Syaoran grabbed her wrist again but his fingers dug into her skin, causing a mark to appear.

"You will regret ever saying that Amamiya." He hissed as he left back for home.

Sakura fell, sat on her ass on the pavement, crying her eyes out.

"Grr… how should I know that he is the card master!" Sakura murmured angrily then walk home.

* * *

Sakura's house 

When I got home she was really in a bad mood. So when I got home I went to my room and change to home clothes then pack my things.

"Knock knock"

"Come in" I said.

"Sakura-Chan, why are you looking so depressed and where did you get that mark on your hand?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing…" I whisper. "Please tell me… is it a clow card?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"Then WHY didn't you tell me! I should be in there so I can video you! How could you do this to me!" Tomoyo said her voice is almost crying.

I cant stand Tomoyo cry so I feel guilty.

"Ne… Tomoyo-Chan that's okay… I'm not hurt badly… I'm sorry I should have told you" I said comfortingly.

"Okay… next time tell me okay? So Me, You and Meiling-Chan can go there together and I will video tape you and Meiling-Chan fight and you two will put the costume I made" Tomoyo said happily with stars in her eyes that make Sakura sweat drop.

"Okay Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura said.

"But where did you get that mark on your hands?" Tomoyo said worryingly.

"…." my head is looking on the floor. I can't tell her about Syaoran.

"Please tell me" Tomoyo begged with puppy dog eyes. "No not that" I thought. But she keep her eyes like that and I just give up.

"Fine" So I tell her about what happen and about syaoran.

"oh… I'm sorry… I should have been there…" She said.

"No… I told you to wait me at home… I'm okay so you don't have to worry about me…"I said and give her a smile. I'm really happy because I have a good friend.

"Ne… Where is Meiling-Chan?" I asked suddenly.

"I already told you… she going home with Syaoran… we will meet together tomorrow at the airport at 5:30 Am" She said.

"Okay…" I said.

"Do you need help packing? I already pack my things" Tomoyo said.

"No… I'm already finish" I said.

"okay… I will bring many dress for you and Meiling-Chan!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Okay…" I said

"Bye Sakura-Chan I will pack the new dresses I will make" After that she quickly left my room.

"oh boy… this will be a long vacation" I said bitterly. After I finish packing I sleep early because I'm so tired of packing and capture a card. I was thinking what will my fiancé will look like. Maybe he is nice. Or handsome. Well… I will meet him tomorrow. I quickly sleep when I got in to the bed.

* * *

Syaoran's home

When I got home, I still can't believe that nerd is the card mistress. "Grr… Why is she the clow mistress? She's not even good" I thought.

"You know that she's good"

"No she's not"

"Yes you do… you're just disappointed that she is not some pretty girl that always flirt with guys"

"no I'm not" I scream at my thought

"Yes you are..." I snapped at my thought when I heard a knock on my room.

"Come In" Then a girl with ruby eyes come in.

"Syaoran… do you know why are we going in china?" The ruby eye girl said.

"Yes… Mother said that there is a ball there… so we should go…" I answer.

"Okay…" Meiling said and when she is about to leave the room I asked her.

"Meiling… did you know that Sakura is the card mistress?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I asked angrily. I can't believe my cousin didn't tell me.

"Why will I tell you? Your just a cold hearted prince and always bully Sakura and she made me promise that I won't tell anyone" Meiling snapped.

"Get Out!" I said angrily.

"Like I want to be here" Meiling said rolling her eyes. Then she got out of the room.

"Damn it" I whisper and put my hand in my hair making my hair messier.

I was thinking why will Sakura do those things? First she answer me back now she is the card mistress? Something not right. Before this week she's is not like that. She was always quiet and not answering me because I'm a Prince now she said that she didn't even care that I'm a Prince? Hmm…

I was thinking hard then fall asleep. Tomorrow is the day we will go to China and meet my fiancé.

* * *

So... hows my work? nways... im sorry wolf blossom i took the scene where sakura took the watery card but i edited it! Im very sory! i just dont know how will i make the scene! this is my first fanfic so please if u see this fanfic IM VERY SORRY!

PLs review!


	4. Chapter IV Trip to China

Hello… sorry for not updating! I'm busy because of my mother! I'm very sorry gurl-Aya… I didn't know that we have the same title! Sorry! T.T

Hey! About my grammar! Hm… I'm so sorry! I'm only 13 and I this is my first fanfic so I'm not good at grammatical errors! And I'm not that bright in English! And I'm a Filipino…

ne ways! On with the story…

* * *

Previous Chapter:

"Meiling… did you know that Sakura is the card mistress?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I asked angrily. I can't believe my cousin didn't tell me.

"Why will I tell you? Your just a cold hearted prince and always bully Sakura and she made me promise that I won't tell anyone" Meiling snapped.

"Get Out!" I said angrily.

"Like I want to be here" Meiling said rolling her eyes. Then she got out of the room.

"Damn it" I whisper and put my hand in my hair making my hair messier.

I was thinking why will Sakura do those things? First she answer me back now she is the card mistress? Something not right. Before this week she's is not like that. She was always quiet and not answering me because I'm a Prince now she said that she didn't even care that I'm a Prince? Hmm…

I was thinking hard then fall asleep. Tomorrow is the day we will go to China and meet my fiancé.

* * *

Chapter 4- The trip to China

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

"What?" Sakura mumbled at her comforter.

"Sakura! You need to wake up! We only have 1 hr to go to the airport!" Tomoyo yelled at the door.

"Hai hai! I'm awake!" Sakura Yelled.

"Okay… I will make our breakfast so you have to hurry or Meiling-Chan will leave us" Tomoyo said and she prepare pancakes for 2 for her and Sakura.

After 15 minutes

"Wow! You really got up fast" Tomoyo said teasingly while cutting her pancake.

"Of course! I can get up early if I want to! And I don't want to be late to see Meiling-Chan" Sakura said.

"Right" Tomoyo said sarcastically

"You know that Syaoran is going to be there so I will be like this for the rest of the trip" Sakura said. And they where quiet after that.

"Let's go TOMOYO!" Sakura yelled after eating her breakfast.

"hai hai" Tomoyo said and they went to their cars and went to the airport.

* * *

Airport

"Where are they?" Meiling mumbled angrily to her self.

"Maybe they got in a car crash," Syaoran answered.

"Don't talk like that to my Friends! Understand? And I'm not talking to you!" Meiling said angrily at his cousin.

"Fine! I'm just answering you question!" Syaoran said.

"Fine But "Meiling was cut by Sakura yelling her name.

"Meiling!" Sakura yelled trough the crowd.

"Sakura! I thought you're not going to make it! We only have 15 minutes then the airplane is taking off" Mailing said.

"Gomenasai, I woke up late," Sakura said sheepishly.

"That's okay! You're always like that," Meiling said teasingly.

"No I'm not! You and Tomoyo just always wake me up late" Sakura defended her self.

"Yeah right" Meiling said through her laughter. "Where is Tomoyo by the way?" Meiling asked.

"Ohh! I totally forgot about her! We took different car so I forgot she's with me" Sakura said sheepishly.

"That's okay Sakura-Chan I'm already here" Tomoyo said. Appearing behind Sakura.

"HoE!" Sakura yelled surprise by Tomoyo.

"Sorry to scare you" Tomoyo said apologetically.

"That's Okay" Sakura said.

"Oh… The little nerdy is a scardy cat" Syaoran said in a childish voice.

"Oh… I will get you for that! I'm not a scary cat!" Sakura said angrily

"Yes you are and what will you do to me?" Syaoran asked teasingly.

"Oh!" Sakura said angrily and she is ready to choke Syaoran when the announcer call them.

"Gate 52 is already ready to fly please go to the gate to take off" A/N: I forgot what they say when you are told that you should went to the airplane… sorry!

"Oh! Let us hurry! Or the plane going to leave us!" Tomoyo said. And they went together to the flight attendant to give their ticket and Passport.

"Have a nice Flight Prince, Princess, Ma'am" The flight attendant said bowing her head. And Sakura and Syaoran just smile at her. And they went to their seat. While they are walking they ask who is the Princess.

"Hey why that flight attendant said Princess?" Meiling said.

"I Dunno!" Sakura said.

"Me two" Tomoyo said.

"oh well maybe she thinks you are a Princess Meiling because you and Syaoran have a same last name" Sakura reasoned. Because she do not want to tell them her secret first because Syaoran is with them.

"Maybe" Tomoyo Agree but Meiling just shrugged. And they went to their class. There is different class in the plane ordinary, medium and Class and they have a first class seat because you already knew!

"Oh here we are! First class seat!" Sakura said excitedly.

"First class? I don't think you can afford that you nerd." Syaoran said with a smirk.

"Oh guess again Prince! Because I already have a sit!" Sakura said with a smirk too.

"What? Dream On! Maybe Doudaiji bought it for you" Syaoran said.

"Sorry to cut in your discussion Prince! But to tell you the truth Sakura-Chan bought this ticket for me and Meiling!" Tomoyo said. Defending Sakura.

"Please hurry up Sir, Ma'am the plane is about to leave" The stewardess said.

"Okay! Sorry!" Sakura said. And the three of them leave the Prince with wide eyes and open mouth.

When Syaoran have regained his consciousness, he went to her seat. When he went to his seat…

"Oh My God!" Syaoran yelled.

When Syaoran yelled Sakura turn her head to the sound.

"Don't Shout didn't you see people is relaxing?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Why can't I shout! I'm sitting with YOU!" Syaoran yelled.

"So?" Sakura asked. "Like we have other choice! Well you can sit on the floor if you don't want to sit next to me" Sakura said smiling sweetly.

"Fine!" Syaoran said in defeat. And he sit next her.

* * *

After an hour

Sakura is sleeping at her side of the chair and Syaoran is reading his magazine when a stewardess went to their seat asking if they want something.

"AMAMIYA wake up" Syaoran said waking her up. After a minute or so Sakura wake up.

"What!" Sakura ask angrily because she is having a great dream.

"The stewardess wants to ask you if u want something," Syaoran said.

"Oh…" Sakura said. And she looks at the Stewardess and said she want an ice tea. When she got it she told the stewardess thank you.

After drinking her ice tea, she went to sleep again but she did not notice that her head slide to the shoulders of Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran's POV

I was reading a magazine when I feel that some weight gain on my shoulder then I noticeAmamiya is sleeping on my shoulders. I try to move her head but it didn't so I just pull her closer to me to become comfortable. I look at her face and saw that she is not that ugly if she took her glasses. Maybe she is beautif—hey Where did that came from? I keep on arguing on my thought when I notice that Sa—I meanAmamiya is snuggling at my chest. Wow this is so comfWhat? Damn It! This girl keeps me confusing! Well… She is not like other girls! Yeah that's right! Still she a nerd. I keep arguing on my thought again but that is the last I remember because I fell asleep.

* * *

Meiling and Tomoyo

"Meiling" Tomoyo whisper.

"Why?" Meiling asked.

"Do you think Sakura and Syaoran are awfully quiet?" Tomoyo ask.

"As a matter of fact! Yeah! They are quiet!" Meiling said.

"Wanna look?" Tomoyo said with an evil glint at her eyes.

"Sure" Meiling too have an evil glint at her eyes. So they look at behind them because Sakura and Syaoran eat where behind them.

"Oh… look! They look perfect for each other" Meiling said.

"Perfect is not the word! It's KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Shh… you wake them up" Meiling scold.

"Oops! Sorry" Tomoyo said sheepishly.

"That's okay!" Meiling said.

"I have an Idea," Tomoyo said with a star in her eyes.

"What?" Meiling asked seeing Tomoyo in her eyes makes her sweat drop but making her smirk because if Tomoyo has an idea its definitely evil.

"Meiling… do you want some match making game?" Tomoyo said.

"Sure for whom?" Meiling asked. Then she notice that Tomoyo is eyeing on Sakura and Syaoran. "Oh… I see! But she can't marry Syaoran! He is a Prince you know!"

"I know! But its fun!" Tomoyo said frowning.

"Well… okay I agree!" Meiling said. Because she didn't want her friend sad.

"Yey! Let's video tape them first" Tomoyo said happily. Then videoing her friends that are sleeping.

"Oh… I will take picture of them!" Meiling said enjoying the fun too.

"They look kawaii together!" Tomoyo said.

"Yup!" Meiling said.

* * *

Normal PoV

Well… as you know! Syaoran and Sakura is sleeping but they the two of them didn't saw their friends is videoing them and picturing them because they are comfortable each other. Sakura is in Syaoran's chest and Syaoran's hand is in Sakura's tiny waist. They look like a true couple.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as the plane is beginning to land at China Airport" the announcer of the plane repeated as the seatbelt light turns on.

Sakura carefully woke up when she heard the announcer but she suddenly realize that she cant move. And someone's hand is in her waist. Carefully she open her eyes and saw a boy with amber eyes looking at her.

"Have a nice sleep?" The guy said.

"No" Sakura lied.

"Yes you do! You keep snuggling at my chest" The guy which happens to be Syaoran smirk. That make Sakura glared at him.

"What ever!" Sakura said while glaring at him. "Can you please take you hands of my waist?"

"Oops!" Syaoran said while blushing but he hide it with his hair so Sakura will not notice it.

"We will about to land so please be ready for landing" The announcer said.

After landing

One by one people are going down on the plane. Syaoran and Meiling got out first because Syaoran is the Prince and they will go together to the queen. So Sakura and Tomoyo where left behind.

When they where going down the plane Sakura already take off her glasses and wig, bodyguards already line up to her. They got in their limousine to go to the mansion they where staying.

"Tomoyo I got something to tell you" Sakura said breathing heavily.

"Shoot" Tomoyo said.

"Please don't get mad at me" Sakura said looking at her feet.

"I wont get mad at you! You know that" Tomoyo said.

"Okay.. well here goes" Sakura breath and begun to talk. "Well… I'm the Princess of Japan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I just don't want a royal treatment like that Syaoran jerk! Please please!" Sakura said in one breath.

"Oh My god! I totally forgive you! But why didn't you tell me and Meiling? You know you can tell us anything" She said.

"I know! I'm sorry"

"That's alright" Tomoyo said and smile at her.

* * *

Hello! sooooooooooo... hows my work? its bad is it? well... sorry again about the grammar!  
i just want to tell you guys that I'm thinking of discontinuing this fic! because... 1. About my grammar and 2. me and gurl aya have the same title!  
how can u change title by the way? Uhmm.. maybe i will make a new fanfic in the future or maybe i will continue this.. dunno! hehe.. please review if u want me to continue or not. OKei?

By the way! Gurl-Aya! your fic is unique! .

Please review! THX a lot for the review too!


	5. Chapter V Preparing

Hello guys! sorry for late updating! i'm just too lazy to write sorry! hehehe.. i hope you like this chappie! thx for all your reviews! and sorry for my mistakes! I already fix it..

Anyway! just before you read this chapter thx to:

**THX to:  
****  
_gurl-aya  
obitakuleht  
cherrysakura5  
Seria  
ra-chan  
MidnightDreamer  
FlowerLover  
Pinaygrrl  
SakuraEvil twin of Sango  
donut  
and Princess Emmie

* * *

_**

**After landing**

One by one people are going down on the plane. Syaoran and Meiling got out first because Syaoran is the Prince and they will go together to the queen. So Sakura and Tomoyo where left behind.

When they where going down the plane Sakura already take off her glasses and wig, bodyguards already line up to her. They got in their limousine to go to the mansion they where staying.

"Tomoyo I got something to tell you" Sakura said breathing heavily.

"Shoot" Tomoyo said.

"Please don't get mad at me" Sakura said looking at her feet.

"I wont get mad at you! You know that" Tomoyo said.

"Okay.. well here goes" Sakura breath and begun to talk. "Well… I'm the Princess of Japan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I just don't want a royal treatment like that Syaoran jerk! Please please!" Sakura said in one breath.

"Oh My god! I totally forgive you! But why didn't you tell me and Meiling? You know you can tell us anything" She exclaimed.

"I know! I'm sorry"

"That's alright" Tomoyo said and smile at her.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Preparing**

When they went to their hotel, Sakura's father already waiting for her arrival with the Queen. Sakura will be staying at the hotel with her father but her birthday will be celebrating at the Queen's castle but Sakura doesn't know that.

"Hi daddy!" Sakura yelled when the car stop at the front door and she saw her father.

"Hi honey!" Fujitaka yelled also.

"Dad I want you to meet Tomoyo Doudaiji" Sakura introduce.

"Nice meeting you King Fujitaka" Tomoyo said then bowing.

"Nice meeting you too" Fujitaka said with a smile. And she smiled too. "Oh… come in… Sakura I want you to meet somebody" he said with a smile and signal them to follow him.

They follow him and they stop at like a living room but well decorated. A woman is sitting their with a regal form and a smile plastered on her lips when they entered the room. And she stand up and went to them.

"Oh… you must be Sakura am I right?" She asked at Sakura with a smile.

"Yes and you are?" Sakura asked with a polite smile.

"Oh… I'm sorry! By the way I'm Yelan Li, Queen of China and Hong Kong" Yelan said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you Queen Yelan" Sakura said bowing. 'so this is the mother of Syaoran.. well.. at least her mother is nice.. not like him' Sakura thought.

"Oh… no formality... you can call me Yelan" said Yelan interrupting her thoughts

"Okay Yelan-san" Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh… now that you know each other, why don't you rest, honey? I know your tired" Fujitaka asked her.

"Yes daddy! Where are we going to sleep by the way?" Sakura asked.

"At room 204 and you Doudaiji-san in room 205, I thought you say you are with three people?" He asked.

"Oh about that… she said she will be staying with his cousin" she reply.

"Ok now you can go… after you rest tomorrow you will go shop for your dress for the day after that" He informed.

"Uhm… about that! Tomoyo said she want to make my dress dad! Can she make my dress? Please daddy!" Sakura said using her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh… sure honey! Just remember that she you should have the dress by tomorrow" Fujitaka agree because he can't resist her daughters puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks daddy! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said and they went to their rooms.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"WOW! Syaoran's mother is so beautiful" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah! She's like… uhm… Perfect?" I said.

"Yup!" Tomoyo said.

"Hmm… I wonder where my party is going to be held" I thought. "Hmm… Is my fiancé is nice? Is he handsome? Is he a gentleman? Is he an arrogant jerk like Syaoran?" I thought. Then Syaoran's face pop out in my head. "what the? Why is Syaoran's ugly face is in my head? Hey now that I see it he is kindda cute! Or maybe handsome!" I thought. I keep on thinking on Syaoran that I didn't notice that me and Tomoyo are at my room already.

"Earth to SAKURA" Tomoyo yelled while waving her hand at my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oops! I'm just thinking about something I'm sorry, what did you say again?" I said calmly

"Well… here we are Sakura… You go and sleep while I phoned Meiling and I will make your dress as soon as possible" Tomoyo said and then quickly went to her room, not even bothering let me answer.

"Oh… great! Why am I stuck with my room with nothing to do?" I mumbled then went to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

**Tomoyo PoV**

"Oh… this is exciting! I can't wait to get start on making Sakura's dress! And can't wait to tell Meiling" I squealed by my self. Then I went to my desk and dialed the number Meiling gave me.

"Hello! Meiling speaking" Meiling said on the other side.

"MEILING! You have to go in here! I need help to make Sakura's dress! So I can make yours and mine too! Please" I asked at her.

"Sure… what hotel are you?" she asked.

"Li Hotel" I quickly answered and added "I have to tell you something too… so make it quick!"

"Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes… I heard that the Princess of Kinomoto Kingdom is in there too… maybe I can get a glimpse of her before her party"

"Yeah! About that… I already saw her! She's so beautiful"

"Really? Then why didn't you call me earlier? I'm going to kill you when I get there!" She yelled at me. I winced.

"Don't need to shout! Just get your ass here!"

"Ja"

"Ja"

* * *

**Normal PoV**

After Tomoyo called Meiling, she begun to design the dress of Sakura, Meiling and her. After what- 20 minutes someone knock at her door. She quickly open the door and saw Meiling.

"Soooooooo… where is the Princess?" Meiling asked excitedly.

"Next door" She said simply and begun to push Meiling out of her room.

"What?" Meiling asked.

"Just come on!" she said. And Meiling just shrugged and followed her.

So they went to the door of Sakura and quickly knock on the door. The heard mumbling beside the door but they didn't catch what it said.

"What is she saying?" Tomoyo asked herself.

"I dunno!" Meilin answered.

Then after 20 seconds of waiting the door quickly open by a girl with auburn hair rubbing her eyes.

"What the heck do you want?" She asked not seeing who is it.

"You" Tomoyo and Meiling said together.

"Huh?" Then she open her eyes and so who it was "Oops! Sorry guys… I'm just pretty tired that's all… want to come in?"

"Sure!"

So they quickly enter her room and settled at the couch.

"So… why are you two here?" Sakura asked half-asleep half-awake

"Tomoyo said that the Princess of Japan is in here… so where is she?" Meiling asked making Sakura fully awake and froze.

"uh… yeah… she is staying here…" Sakura stammered and glaring at Tomoyo.

"What? I'm telling the truth" Tomoyo said innocently.

"Tomoyo I'm going to kill you!" Sakura said gritted her teeth

"Funny! Many people say to me today that they are going to kill me but yet I'm still alive" Tomoyo holding her chin up asked aloud making he two look at her like she is an alien.

"Whatever! So where is she?" Meiling asked excitedly at Sakura.

"You're looking at her" Sakura said avoiding eye contact at Meiling.

"WHAT!" Meiling said at range.

"Yep! Aren't you happy?" Tomoyo asked bewildered that she's not happy

"HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Meiling asked aloud.

"I'm sorry… I should have told you earlier… but that will just make you two uncomfortable with me…" Sakura said sobbing and standing up to leave.

"That's okay sakkie… I'm sorry for yelling at you" Meiling said calming a bit.

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Yep!" Meiling said with a small smile that make Sakura feel a bit better.

"Okay now that is my mission is accomplish, do you want to see the sketches of the dress I made for you two?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure" They said together that make them look at each other before bursting laughing.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked clueless.

"Well… you know I think we hang out with each other too long" Sakura said thinking out loud.

"Same with me! We always thinking the same and answer the same!" Meiling agreed then they burst into laughter.

"Ok… just wait! I'm just going to get the sketches" Tomoyo informed then quickly went out of the room.

Tomoyo quickly went back to Sakura's room like lightning speed.

"WOW! You run so fast Tomoyo!" Sakura said amazed.

"Not really so want to see it?" Tomoyo said.

"Okay" Then Tomoyo give the sketches of there dress.

"Wow! It's cool!" Meiling said.

"yeah… you really should be a fashion designer when we get out of college Tomoyo" Sakura agreed making Tomoyo blush.

"Not really" Said Tomoyo that still in crimson red.

"Oh yeah! How can you make this dress by tomorrow?" Meiling asked

"By magic of course!" Tomoyo said simply.

"Ne… Tomoyo-chan! You don't have a magic" Sakura said.

"I didn't say I have magic!" Tomoyo snapped.

"Then how can you make this?" Meiling asked handing her the sketches.

"By Sakura cards of course" Tomoyo said like it was nothing.

"How?" Sakura asked with an eye brow raise.

"Sakura! You sure are dense! Tomoyo wants to use the create card" Meiling said.

"Oh…" Sakura said still thingking "Oh! Okay! Now I understand" She said after a minute

"Took you long enough" Meiling mumbled.

"Well… sorry! You didn't explain at me first!" Sakura whined making the other two sweatdrop.

"Fine! Now Sakura make the sketches real" Tomoyo said.

"Fine!" Sakura said and begun enchating.

"O the key of sun and the moon,

I Sakura master of Sakura cards,

Commands you,

RELEASE" (A/N: yah I know it sucks but that's the only thing that I can think of)

"Create come forth" Sakura yelled. Then CREATE CARD can be seen to them.

"hello mistress, what can I do for you?" Create card asked.

"Can you please make this sketches of dress real?" Sakura asked.

"okay" Create said then bowing her head.

Then after 10 seconds they saw their dresses become real.

"Thank you create you can come back know" Sakura said then making her staff to key again.

"Oh… Sakura your dress is so Beautiful" Meiling exclaimed.

Sakura look at her dress with admiration. This is her first time to wear a dress or gown because in Japan she don't dare wear dresses. Well… You know why right?

"Okay now that we finish the gowns… how about we have a chat?" Meiling suggest " Because I still have an hour in here until my driver pick me up" She added looking at her watch.

"Sure" They agreed.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

They are sitting again in the couch, and talking about anything.

"So… Sakura do you know who you will marry?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura.

"I Dunno…" Sakura shrugged.

"uh… guys?" Meiling asked nervously.

"yeah?" (Tomoyo)

"yes?" (Sakura)

"Uhm… I think I know who is it" Meiling said nervously

"THEN WHO IS IT!" Sakura demand

"Chill okay?" Meiling said.

"Sorry" Sakura mumbled.

"Okay… well I just think I know…" she said "please don't kill me" she added.

"just say it Meiling… you're making Sakura faint" Tomoyo said

"Okay… I just think its Syaoran" Meiling said close eyes like preparing to die. But the attack didn't come. Just silence.

"oh…" Sakura said disappointed. "So that's why her mother is in here greeting me! I just thought she's here to know me… but know I know" she added remembering Syaoran's mother.

"Sorry Sakura… maybe its not him… I just think right?" Meiling said comfortingly.

"That's okay… this is gonna be fun!" She said.

"how so?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well… he didn't know who I really am…" She said.

"And?" The two asked eagerly.

"Well.. it's just fun to see his reaction meeting me that I am the Princess of Japan" She said happily.

"Oh… so that's why you said that you didn't care that he is the Prince because you are in the same position" Tomoyo thought aloud.

"Yup! When my father called me that I'm going here, I just want to get back at him…" She said.

"Well you sure did" Meiling said.

"huh? How so?" she asked.

"Well… he keeps mumbling at him self at home before we leave because you keep on answering him then he now know that you are the mistress of the cards and he became really pissed" Meiling answered.

"Ahh…" Sakura said. Thinking.

"Uhmm… I got to go! See you tomorrow! Ja!" Meiling yelled stopping her from her thoughts.

"yeah.. uhmm… ja!" She said.

"Ja ne Meiling-chan" Tomoyo waved at her then looking at Sakura again " Sakura get some rest okay? I will tell your father that I already finish the dresses and that you will not eating dinner" then Tomoyo quickly got out of the room leaving Sakura alone.

"Damn it!" Sakura said out loud. Realizing that her friends leave her already. "maybe sleep can make me feel better" Sakura mumbled. Then she went to her bedroom and sleep.

* * *

Hi! so hows my work? 

_**PLS REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Gee! happy now? to those people who requested me to not discontinur this! wel.. i'm extremely happy too that people seem to care what a write! hehehe...

I don't really know what to write..

I just hope u like it! if u have suggestion just tell me! ) I'll be happy to write it!

_**Legends:**_

_**"abc"-Talking**_

_**'abc' Thinking**_

_abc** - dream or flashback**_

* * *

**Last time...**

"Ja ne Meiling-chan" Tomoyo waved at her then looking at Sakura again " Sakura get some rest okay? I will tell your father that I already finish the dresses and that you will not eating dinner" then Tomoyo quickly got out of the room leaving Sakura alone.

"Damn it!" Sakura said out loud. Realizing that her friends leave her already. "maybe sleep can make me feel better" Sakura mumbled. Then she went to her bedroom and sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Unsuspected meeting**

**DATE: 1 day before April 1, Sakura's Birthday**

Sakura woke up near midnight and breathing heavily. 'God… what kind of dream is that?' Sakura thought panting.

**Dream**

_Sakura was in the center of attention and was wearing a white beautiful wedding dress. She was walking slowly down the aisle and looks so happy because she was smiling widely._

_When Sakura walked down to where the groom is when she saw who it is, she has the biggest shock in her life. The person was Syaoran! However, Sakura just in there smiling and Syaoran too is smiling._

**Dream Off**

Therefore, that is why Sakura was breathing hard. She just wishes that Syaoran were not her fiancé. She didn't know how wrong she was! **(A/N: EVIL! Ahahaha)**

* * *

Syaoran was walking down the streets in looking down the scenery of Hong Kong. 'God how I miss this place' Syaoran thought.

Syaoran was sight seeing because it's almost 5 years he didn't saw his birthplace. The elders have demanded him to go to Japan because they said, "It's good to know other cultures and you can learn something in there" and "You need to because you are the Prince and the future of the Li Clan" "yada yada" 'Like i care!' He thought angrily. Its the elders fault too, and now they are angry at him because he sleep with any kind of people and now they letting him marry some stranger.They should have keep their business there self but noooooo.. they are so mean and think they are almighty and keep minding people's business.

He was really sad at first when he went to Japan but then he saw that it's not really bad when he got really in to it. He was so happy when people scared of him and he can boss people around and mostly he can have all the girls he likes. That's when that Amamiya girl come to the school. He bully her but she's not like any other nerd who run away when he bully them. She just fight back.

He knows she's different from other people because his cousin becomes her bestfriend. His cousin doesn't like preppy people and who's not nice.

And she is really different because she is he only that can make him lose his cool. He sometimes thought she's not that nerdy looking like in the airport. She almost look beautiful. Her hair there is like before curly auburn hair. And if she don't have those glasses he can really see that she is beautiful and if she let those baggy clothes she has a shape and her Emerald eyes, he just notice it though because its always protected by her glasses.

'OMG! I'm thinking of Amamiya! I should be enjoying he—' His thoughts was cut off when someone bumped into him making him fall in floor. He was in park by the way!

* * *

Sakura was walking in the park, too preoccupied in her thoughts. She was thinking of her dream. 'What if it comes true?' She shuddered at the thought. 'But, if it's a prophetic dream?' After all, she is the strongest sorcerer in the world. 'hmm… what if -----' Her thought was cut off when she bumped into something or should I say someone.

* * *

'Oww…' They both said and looked at each other.

Syaoran caught his breath, here in his eyes were the most beautiful girl he ever saw! The girl have waist-length auburn hair and emerald eyes like Amamiya! 'Whoah… where did that came from?'

Sakura too,caught her breath, here was the person she has been thinking before bumping into him. He look at him closely, he still look the same except the usual cold eyes and smirk. Now he have a shock in his eyes with confusion and a frown.

"I'm sorry miss…?" Syaoran apologized softly when he broke off his shock mode. And shock again when he talk like that, he never talk anyone like that before, not even his mother. He usually talk coldy even his girlfriends or _whores _except Amamiya because he teases her and when he was amused what Amamiya do. 'Whoah! why do i keep thinking about her? I should be thinking this beautiful girl in front of me!' He thought angrily.

"Sorry I can't tell… I'm sorry too sir. Well, I must be going now!" She quickly run away from him. Her skirt was flying with the wind and Syaoran was just looking at her retreating form and stunned.

'What just happened?' He thought. And he just realized that he lost his chance. He sigh disappointedly and got up from the floor but quickly enough to see a bracelet on the floor.

He look at it and it seemed expensive because it's gold with cherry blossom diamonds. He thought its familiar then he saw it engraved in the back of the bracelet was SxS forever. And know that he remembered it, it was Amamiya's bracelet. 'But how will that beautiful girl have Amamiya's bracelet? Surely that girl is not a thief?' Thought were running around in his head and head back home.

* * *

cool! 1111 words! hehe..

I know this is too short but please be with me! i don't really know what to write! hehehe.. I like to write it long but i can't!

**Next Chapter: Chapter 7- THE party**

"I would like all you to meet my daughter, Princess Sakura Kinomoto" And Sakura begun to walk down to the stairs lookingbeautiful and princess like.

Syaoran caught his breath. 'Its her!' His mind said.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Remember if u have suggestion just tell me at your reviews! ) what kind of name do you want to pair with meiling by the way? HELP!**

**Ja ne! Thx to all the reviews!**

**_DONT 4GET TO LEAVE REVIEW!_**

Cherry Blossom02


	7. AN and How they meet!

Yo peepz!

Help? I need help! What dress should Sakura wear? Hmm… and do you want Syaoran to be meaner? Or kind?.. Ü

POLL: this is what will happen when Syaoran found out that Sakura is the Princess

a). Meaner ( I mean keep teasing her or sort of stuff.. )  
b). Kinder  
c). Colder ( I mean not real care for her )

I'll be waiting!

* * *

Uhm… we have kind of some problems… you see, I wrote in the other chapter that Sakura has a wig but now I thought of it! She don't have to wig, I just make it she just curl her hair to make it bushy but when she brush her hair it turn into her original hair… well.. she has magic you know? Hehehe.. and uhm…

I like to make Sakura and Syaoran and friends when they are younger but they forgot. Sakura only remembered the boy with chocolate brown hair because of the bracelet. She doesn't remember the boy's name. And Syaoran totally forgot it! 'cause he is really a jerk! Haha sorry! For those SYAORAN FANS! Hehe.. well he thinks it's Amamiya's bracelet but he forgot he is really the one who give it to her.

And by the way, Sakura look a nerd but a pretty nerd. Syaoran just didn't realize it at first because of his hatred.

* * *

**This is how they met:**

Syaoran, who have a messy chocolate brown hair, 11 years old is walking down to his new school.

When he first step in the school, people stop what they are doing and stared at him. It make him feel uneasy but he got over it quickly, after all, he is the Prince of China and he liked the attention too.

He was walking to his locker went someone bump in to him. He almost sit on the floor but regained his body. He look ahead of him and he saw it's a pretty girl who have a big glasses that isn't seemed to fit her and baggy clothes. Even though she look nerd he thought she's kind of cute especially when she is blushing and stuttering.

"I'm so sorry" the girl said who bump Syaoran. She has auburn hair that's kind of bushy and big eye glasses that hide her beautiful emerald eyes. 'OMG! This is the first day and I already bump into someone! I hope he forgive me' She thought

"Watch where you going next time" Cold voice said to her that make her shiver. That's all Syaoran said and walk away from her.

Sakura just look at his retreating form. Her shock became angry. 'What a jerk! I apologize and it's not my only fault! He didn't see where he's walking too!'

**And that how they met! Hehehe..**

* * *

I know you will say it's like other fic but I don't know what to write! Hehehe..Ü but I think its cool to make them meet like that!

Don't forget to review! hehe and uhm.. remember to **VOTE!**

I'll be waiting! hihi..

**☼Cherry Blossom02☼**


End file.
